In the sport of water skiing, there are many variables that affect the enjoyment of the sport. These include characteristics of the water skis, the skill of the ski boat driver, water conditions, power of the ski boat, and even the characteristics of the wake left by the ski boat.
In order to provide for more enjoyable skiing when the water skier crosses the wake of the ski boat, it is desirable that a large wake be created without excessive turbulence. In order to improve the wake characteristics of ski boats, it is known to increase the weight of the back of the ski boat by placing large water filled bags weighing several hundred pounds at the rear of the boat. While this increases the size of the wake, it does not improve the turbulence and the bags are cumbersome to fill and empty before and after skiing.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a tank that may be filled with water to increase the weight at the rear of the boat by several hundred pounds and which extends rearward of the boat and provides several wake enhancing characteristics.